Once Lost, But Now Is Found
by Kayko
Summary: The Gundam Boys attend a Gala Event hosted by Relena a few years after the war. While there Duo discovers something about his past that will change his life forever. 1x2. Slight Relena bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything else for that matter.

AN: Hello everyone, it has been literally YEARS since I sat down to write a fanfic. Life definitely got in my way but recently I have gone back to reading Gundam Wing and Ranma ½ fan-fiction. I am hoping that my writing has gotten better over the years.

This story I had in my head for a while. I always questioned how did Duo end up on the streets as a young child and this will explore it. It will have 1x2 but I don't know how much at this time.

The town car drove up the long driveway leading to the massive mansion. It pulled around the circular driveway and stopped at the front doors. On the stoop stood a young pretty blonde, waving frantically.

The doors of the town car opened and five young men stepped out.

"HEERO! I am so glad you could make it." Yelled the blonde as she ran toward one of five.

"It's so wonderful isn't?" She asked as she took hold of his arm with a vice grip.

Heero Yuy's response was a simple eye roll and she held his forearm tighter.

"Thank you very much for inviting us to the Gala, Miss Relena." Said Quatre in his most sincere manner. "Normally we are the ones providing security for such an occasion."

"Everyone who is everyone is going to be at this Gala tonight and of course having the Gundam pilots who helped make this a peaceful world HAVE to be invited. Plus, I am still using the Preventers as top security, especially considering what happened to the VanHarmon's family." She stated.

"Why, what happened?" Asked Duo as he poke his head around Heero's other side.

Relena winced back as Duo's violet eyes stared at her. She cleared her throat and started to guide Heero and the other pilots up the front stairs into the mansion.

"I'm surprised you don't know. It happened on your home colony." She said with a bit of disgust, as if it was Duo's fault.

"Currently the only surveying family of the VanHarmon line is Eliza VanHarmon and her son Philip. Her oldest son, Donovan, and his family were sadly in the wrong place at the wrong time. They were killed in a hotel bombing while they were stopping at L2 on the way to L4." Besides Grandmama and Uncle Philip, only second and third cousins remain. She said.

"The Peacecrafts are actually second cousins and that is why Grandmama allowed me to host tonight's Gala here!" She said excitedly. "This Mansion is one of the largest and oldest privately owned houses in North America to this day. It is fabulous." She said as she gestured around the gigantic foyer with crystal chandelier and double split staircase.

"I assume you all have something proper to wear?" She said as she directed her eye as a certain braided boy.

Duo took this opportunity to stick his hands in front pockets and applied his best American Southern accent as he rocked back and forth on his toes. "W'elp, I done brought me my best dress overalls for this shindig."

The other pilots laughed as Relena puffed her chest out.

"I was ONLY implying if anyone needed anything, there is a full concierge service that could get you anything you need for tonight." She retorted.

"Do not worry Miss Peacecraft." Responded Wufei controlling his laughter, "We are all prepared for tonight."

Duo hummed a little song as he patted down his long wet locks with the big fluffy white towel. He kept remembering the last few moments of a dream he had from his earlier nap. The towel around his waist was so large it hung down to his toes. He was technically an adult but his body has yet to realize that and a growth spurt was hopefully around the corner. He had grown some, but wasn't much taller than he was when he piloted DeathScythe a few years prior. As he started to brush out the tangles in his hair a knock at the door bought up his attention.

Grabbing his towel and letting his wet hair hang he opened the door to see a certain pair of deep blue eyes stare at him that were featured in his most recent dream.

"Hey Heero. What's up?" He said stepping aside and letting Japanese man into his room.

"I am escaping." He responded.

"Let me guess? Your room is the closest to Relena's?" Duo asked.

"It's right next to it. With a linking door inside the room. I made sure it was locked and secured."

"Well, good thing mine is almost a wing away from hers huh?" He winked at Heero as he turned to grab a pair of scissors on the bureau.

"Actually I am glad you stopped by. Could you trim my hair? I didn't get a chance to get it done before we left."

"You want me to cut your hair?" Heero asked.

"Not cut, trim. Big difference." Here I will sit on the bed and you trim my hair here." He said as he pointed to the small of his back. "I can do it, but it is never straight when I do it myself."

"Okay." Heero held at his hand and accepted the scissors Duo handed him.

Duo sat on the bed, brushing his hair out so Heero could trim it. Duo looked over his shoulder at Heero and said. "See right here, just cut straight across. No muss no worry."

Heero stared at where Duo was pointing to and carefully brushed the long wet hair with his fingers. "Here?" He asked.

"Yes, don't worry. I trust you." Duo said adjusting the big white towel that was around his waist. As he did, Heero noticed a little something right above Duo's hip shaped as a bird in flight. "What is this?" he asked gently touching the mark.

"Oh that, just a birthmark. As a kid the others used to say I had hawk eyes since I could spot a mark a mile away so God must have marked me for it." He smiled lightly as he remembered the memory. "Usually no one see's it, so you are one lucky guy." He joked.

"Hn, lucky." Heero thought as he began to cut.

AN: Hope this has peaked your interest.


	2. Chapter 2

The Gala was in full swing. Relena glided between guests in her sparkling blue sequined gown. A smile a mile wide plastered to her face. Ever the politician, shaking hands, half hugs and side cheek kisses to the celebrity guest list that was in attendance.

Eliza VanHarmon, a handsome woman at age 70, walked through the crowd. Her graying hair was pulled into a stylish up-do and her gown was from a top designer. She held a handcrafted walking stick encrusted with jewels in her right hand and a martini in her left. To her side was her long time body guard and what some might consider her companion, Jonathan. He has been with the VanHarmon's the longest. He was there for her for most of the good times as well as the bad. It was he who informed her of the tragedy that struck her family and it was he who comforted her. To this day, even 15 years later, he is vigilant with the staff to make sure nobody bothers Eliza the week before or after the anniversary date of their deaths. Many staff have fell victim of being on the receiving end of the depressed VanHarmon matriarch.

"Grandmama VanHarmon! I am so glad you decided to attend." Relena all but oozed glee as she stopped in front of the older woman. Quatre, who was walking with Relena smiled brightly at the woman. "It is good to finally meet you Mrs. VanHarmon." Quatre said with a slight head nod and extending his hand.

"Ah Mister Winner, we have actually met."

"We have? I am sorry I do not recall." Quatre flustered.

Eliza, chuckled. "Oh do not be sorry, you were only a toddler at the time." "No more older then what my Grandson would of been." She said a little less cheerful.

Relana, who was so involved with herself didn't noticed the gesture and continued on with her praise.

"Thank you again for allowing me to host the Gala here. It is wonderful!" Relena exclaimed. What better way to honor the people who protected us."

"Why of course dear." Elisa stated and she scanned the ballroom. "I have lived through

many conflicts..." She said as she seem to stop on a certain braided. "And I glad to see..." Something felt familiar about the teenager. People kept blocking her view so she started to walk forward as she talked. "Another day." Finally she got fed up and used her cane to push people aside as Jonathan, Quatre and Relena walked with her. She stopped dead when she finally broke the crowd to see Duo dancing around Heero with Hilde. Hilde was laughing with Duo and they circled Heero, who stood in the middle of their circle with his arms crossed.

"Grandmamma, is something the matter?" Relena asked.

"Hold this" she said, pushing the martini into Relena's hand,

Relena had no words as she watched the Grand Monarch walk towards the laughing Gundam pilot.

Duo spun around and laughed stopping when Eliza stepped into his path.

"Ooh, sorry about that Ma'am, I didn't see...you." He said as Eliza stared at him, her blue eyes burning a hole into his face. Her hand shook when she bought it up to his face. "Donovan?" She asked.

"Lady, I think you got..."

"You look just like my Donovan." She said. "How can that be?" she whispered. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and fainted forcing Duo to catch the older woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside a parlor room, Relena paced back and forth looking at another door and occasionally giving Duo dirty looks. The braided boy rolled his eyes as he sat on the leather couch, legs crossed and arms over hanging over the edge. Quatre sat next to him while Heero leaned against the arm of the sofa. Hilde stood outside the room, guarding the door after Jonathan and Mrs. VanHarmon's son Philip carried her in.

"You can stop giving me the stink eye Princess. I didn't do anything wrong." Duo said

"Why would Grandmama think she knows you? Why would she faint? What is going on!" She huffed loudly.

"Please Relena, just relax and calm down." Quatre said in his calming voice. " I'm sure everything will be explained."

The room quieted down and the group sat in silence until they heard muffled through the door of the adjourning room Eliza exclaimed. "I might be old but I am not senile! Bring me the boy NOW!" Shortly after hurried footsteps and a door opening revealed Jonathan. "If you could, young sir, please join us."

Duo nodded, got up and followed the older man.

He walked through the door and found the older woman sitting on ornate couch with in what looked like a personal library. Many books lined the walls surrounded by various portraits. A fire was lit in a grand marble fireplace casting shadows throughout the room. A middle age man with a worried expression crouched near the woman with a glass of water in his hand and a handkerchief in the other offering it to her.

Her eyes met Duo's and she smiled. Gesturing for him to come closer. Heero flanked Duo's side almost as he was there to protect Duo from this old woman. Relena and Quatre walked in behind them keeping their distance.

"Come here, come here. Let me get a good look at you."

"Uh, why?" He asked

"You are the spitting image of my son Donovan, but your eyes... they are Willemina's." She said as she placed her hands on his face.

"You have her build too." She stared intently at his face "I can't believe you are alive."

"Lady, can you clue me into what you are talking about?" He asked.

"My dear boy, you are my grandson."

"What?" Duo pulled back. "Sorry Lady, you are mistaken. Maybe you think you know me because my pictures were all over the news a few years back but,"

"Oh I am not mistaken, I know it. plus we can easily confirm it. Jonathan." She said gesturing to her body guard. "Please scan his fingerprints."

"Sorry, no go Granny." He said wiggling his fingers. "They were burned off years ago."

"Burned off?"

Well, yeah being a Gundam Pilot the Docs figured it was best not to, OUCH!" Dou exclaimed. "What the hell man?" Duo asked rubbing his head as he watched

Jonathan take the piece of hair that he ripped from his head and put it a smaller machine. "So sorry about that. Just need a DNA sample. This scanner will confirm or deny in a manner of minutes."

"Mother, I think you had to much excitement, maybe you should retire and go back your room." The older man to her left suggested.

"Philip, I am not wrong. How can you not see it. Just look at the portrait. She said pointing past Duo.

The group turned around and on the wall from which they entered from hung a huge portrait of young family. Relena and Quatre gasped and looked from the portrait to Duo. Duo just stood there, not knowing what to say. Even Heero was stunned.

A handsome man with brown hair and blue eyes stared out, looking like a much older Duo. The woman sitting next to the standing man was petite, she had long blond hair and large violet eyes. Her sweetheart face smiled happily and she held the hand of a toddler sitting on her lap. His round face held the same eyes and his light brown blonde hair, though short spiked around his face.

"That portrait was commissioned 2 weeks before the accident." Philip mentioned.

"Accident? I do not think a hotel being bombed is accident." Elisa stated.

"It was accident they were there" He replied, but quickly looked away when his mother looked at him strangely but was distracted as the scanner in Jonathan's hand beeped.

"Congratulations. It's a boy." He said as he turned around to show the group.

I knew it, I knew! She jumped from the sofa and engulfed Duo in a strong hug. Duo was so shocked he didn't know what to do. He pulled back eyes wide, stunned quiet.

"They never found your body." She said as tears ran down her face." I knew deep down you were not dead."

"She refused to believe and never had a death certificate issued." Jonathan explained to the group. "Everyone thought that being so small that your body just disintegrated."

"I don't' know about the rest of you, but I need a drink." Stated Philip as he went behind the couch to a decanter filled with some sort of brown liquid" His hand trembled as he pour a full glass and gulped it down.

"Oh, your birthday is next month! We should throw you a welcome home birthday party."

"My birthday?" Duo asked quietly.

"Yes, you will be 17 on June 13th."

"17?" Heero questioned.

"Why yes, how old did you think you were?" she ask Duo

"I... I thought I was 18." He quietly replied.

"Duo, you were only 10 when Dr. G found you!" Quatre exclaimed.

"I can't deal with this right now." He said extracting his new grandmother's hands from his arms. "I can't." He turned around and ran out the room. His long braid bouncing after him.

"Duo don't, please." Quatre yelled, but it didn't stop him. He turned to Heero, why don't you go find him. He might need someone to talk to. Relena, you really should get back to hosting the Gala, aren't you presenting awards of some type soon.

"Oh yes!" She exclaimed. "I almost forgot with everything going on." She said as she hurried out of the room followed by Heero who was in search of Duo.

1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-

AN: Hope you like it so far. I based the mansion on the Vanderbilt Biltmore Estate, in North Carolina.

I will drive deeper into how Duo ended up on L2 and Heero and His relationship in the new few chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Explosion

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. I do this for fun.

AN: Hi everyone, thank you to those who have given some feedback. It's like candy. I love it! Please, if you have a few seconds, I would love to hear your thoughts.

1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1

Heero went in search of Duo not to long after he ran from the library. The news they just found out was indeed shocking. He could only imagine what was going on inside Duo's head. Unfortunately, this mansion was huge and Duo could be anywhere. There is a reason why Duo is the leading specialist in the Preventers Unit for stealth and surveillance. When he didn't want to be found it was near impossible to locate him. Heero, at one point tried to bug his phones, cars and clothes, but Duo always figure it out. One time he took the GPS chip and attached it to a stray dog. Heero followed that damn dog around for almost hour when he was supposed to be backing Duo up on a mission. Duo's explanation, Heero would scare away the contact and she would refuse to give up the accused sex trafficker. Lucky for Duo, he meet up with Heero not long after, finding a very pissed off young Japanese man staring down a alley watching a dog eat garbage.

*Flashback*

Duo walked quietly up to Heero, who fume and stared death rays into the mutt he attached the tracker to.

"So I got the intel." He said dodging the fist that came his way. Thank goodness Duo was fast and was expecting Heero to throw a punch. He didn't expect Heero to grab him by his leather jacket and throw him up against the alley wall. His blue eyes blazed with fire.

"Woah, woah, relax Heero. Everything is fine."

"Fine?" he furiously said.

"Yeah, fine..."

"FINE?" He yelled slamming Duo against wall again, scarring the dog out of the alleyway.

"What if you needed backup? What if something happened? I have been chasing a damn dog for the last 45 minutes!" Heero rage on as he gave into a few moments of emotional explosion.

"Heero I know, but…"

"We are supposed to be partners and partners do not do that!" Heero interrupted. "You know damn well, a previous agent went missing on this case. Did you think it would be FUNNY?" He yelled as he pushed Duo up the wall.

Duo turned down his eyes downward, and lightly grasped Heero's hands. He looked back up and met the intense stair of Heero Yuy.

"I didn't think things through. I just knew Mindy wouldn't talk with you there or even if you were listening. I should of trusted you more."

Heero took a deep breath, gaining control of his anger.

"I'm sorry Heero, it won't happen again." Duo remorsefully said.

"Hn." Heero snorted out.

"Can you put me down now?" Duo asked. "Please." batting his violet eyes.

Heero let go of Duo, dropping him several feet to the ground. He knew Duo was sorry because he didn't fight back. Duo might not be the best sharpshooter of the group but his hand-to-hand combat skills are impeccable. His knife skills alone could have you sliced and diced before you even knew it.

"You are lucky I didn't shoot you for sneaky up behind me." Heero finally stated.

"Aw Hee-Chan. You wouldn't shoot me, you like me to much." Duo responded playfully.

"There are days I seriously question why I partner with you."

"Because we match up to well and someone has to balance out your personality. Plus, you scare a lot of the agents." Duo looked at his watch. "Come on, there is going to be an exchange tonight at 2300 hours. We have few hours to throw together a swat team and take these bastards down."

Since that day, Duo has never removed or turned off his tracking chip during a mission again. Didn't mean he wouldn't turn it off occasionally when he didn't want to be found. But, that was always on his own free time.

* End Flashback *

Heero checked a few spots that he thought Duo might of ran to. He tried his bedroom, the garden and the kitchen. He wasn't in either. He was about to turn on the GSP tracking on his phone when a text message appeared from Quatre.

"He's at the bar."

"Ok" he texted back.

Heero wandered through the swarm of people trying not to physically push any of the guests. It was taxing. He needed to get to Duo before he punched someone. Finally he reached the large mahogany bar, lined with a silver mirror and bottles of every kind of liquor imaginable. There amongst the other guests enjoying their drinks and laughing was Duo. Hunched over on his stool with what looked like a glass of water, but Heero figured it to be Vodka straight up.

"I thought you didn't like vodka unless it was mix together into something else? He asked joining Duo at the bar.

"This..." Duo said taking a swig and wincing. "isn't vodka. It's moonshine. Designer moonshine* that the VanHarmon estate distills." He took another sip before continuing on. "I figured, hey what the hell, might as well try it since I'm part of the family now."

Before Duo could finish the rest of the clear liquid, Heero placed his hand over the glass.

"How many have you had?"

"This is my third one."

"Did you eat anything?" He asked

"A few pickies before you know, the REVEAL." he said flaring his arm around. Heero removed the glass and watch as Duo pouted.

"You know," said a disembodied voice. Heero and Duo looked to the left toward the sound to find Philip VanHarmon hunched over a drink. Much like in the same fashion as Duo only a few moments ago.

"You know, mother was wrong." He said pointing at Duo.

"You don't look like Don at all." he paused taking another sip of his drink, probably scotch based on the color. "You look like Billie." He stood up, wobbling slightly and came closer to the boys.

"You look like Billie." He stated again. The scotch was confirmed since it came off his breath like some rancid fire breathing dragon.

"You have her eyes. Stop looking at me with her eyes!" He yelled pushing Duo in the shoulder. However, even inebriated, Duo's training kicked in and he grabbed his uncle's hand and twisted it behind his back almost breaking the elbow. This action forced Philip to cry out in pain. Duo jumped down off his stool and let go of his uncle's wrist. Philip turned around and threw his tumbler glass filled with scotch at his newly found nephew. Duo ducked the projectile, but it collided with the glass mirror and bottles behind the bar. Which caused the entire thing to shatter into pieces.

The party around them stopped still as they watch the scene play out.

"I said, STOP LOOKING AT ME BILLIE." he bellowed "Stop it." He hung is head low and began to sob.

Relena came rushing over with Quatre and Trowa. Wufei and Hilde also ran up.

"Duo, what did you do?" She squealed.

"Hey I didn't do anything!" He yelled back.

Philip took this time to get up and tackle Duo.

"You want a piece of me old man?" He screamed as he pushed back the bigger man "you got it!" The two swung at each other and continued to fight.

"Stop it!, Heero make them stop!" Relena screamed stamping her foot.

"It wasn't until Duo picked a piece of mirror to use as a knife did Heero grab him from behind and applied a sleeper's hold. Wufei quickly snatched the mirror shard out of his hand throwing it to the ground.

As Duo lost consciousness Jonathan appear to pick up Philip and prevented him from any more attacks.

"Are you crazy or just stupid? You picked a fight with your own nephew? One who is a former Gundam Pilot? You are lucky his friends were here to stop him."

Philip sobbed into Jonathan's arm. "He has Billie's eyes."

"Yes, I know." The older man said as he watch Heero pick Duo up in a fireman's hold and walked out the ballroom leaving a roomful of stunned guests.

1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1

AN: *Moonshine. I am basing this off my town in Concord NC who locally distills Moonshine and is featured at various bars throughout. It's pretty good, mixed. I don't think I could drink it straight up.

I am hoping I can get the next chapter written fairly quickly. Work is a big stress pit and this seems to help relieve some of it. Keep an eye out. I think I might have to raise the rating in the next chapter slightly due to circumstances. :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Keep'em coming. :) I had to change the rating to T for some adult situations and minor swearing.

Chapter 5

Duo awoke, but did not open his eyes right away or even move. Old habits die hard, sometimes it meant the difference between life and death. He laid there in bed and listened to the sound of someone punching computer keys. Risking detection he opened his eyes and looked around. He determined he was in current bedroom at the mansion. He groaned slightly. The typing sounds from the across the room stopped. Duo sat himself up and noticed Heero who sat at a desk with his laptop. He was still in his suit pants but just the white undershirt on top. Heero lowered the top down on his laptop and looked at Duo.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, my heads swimming a little bit, but otherwise fine. What time is it?" Duo asked.

"A little after 0200 hours."

"Party over?"

"Some people are still in attendance, but mostly the guests have cleared out."

"I guess we put on some show."

"To say the least." Heero answered.

"It could have been worse." Duo countered.

"Hn." Heero responded. "I'll leave so you can get some sleep." He got ups and picked up his laptop.

"Wait." Duo said looking down and taking his two fingers and poked them together. "You can stay if you want. This bed is big enough to fit Quatre, Trowa and Wufei.

"I don't know if I want to share bed with all of them." Heero replied staring.

"But, I can stay." He placed his laptop down on the desk. Unzipped his suit pants and folded them neatly on the chair. Clad in his boxes and undershirt he walked over to the bed and slid in under the covers.

Duo laid back down but couldn't seem to stay still. He tossed and turned back and forth. He turned to his side but then he was facing Heero and it freaked him out, which it shouldn't. They shared a bed many times during a mission. This is really was no different. He tossed to his other side until Heero threw his arm over Duo and pulled him closer to his body spooning him.

"Just go to sleep Duo." He said.

Duo, holding his breath, nodded yes and relaxed so sleep could overtake him.

The second time Duo awoke it was to the knocking on his bedroom door. He checked his watch and discovered it was only 0700 hours. "Seriously?" He thought. "Who is banging on my door at the crack of dawn?" He withdrew himself from Heero's arm and shivered at the sudden cold he felt.

He patted over to the door and opened it up. Relena, f-ing Darling, The Princess herself standing there all perfect in a pink and yellow sundress.

"Yeees?" He asking yawning.

"Have you seen Heero? He isn't in his room and I wanted to ask him if he wanted to walk with me in the gardens. Quatre hasn't seen him and he said to ask you." She said putting her finger to her mouth and looking up. "Though, I don't know why he laughed when he said that." She rambled on as Duo stepped to the side, which gave Relena full view his bed. Her eyes grew wide as she watched Heero sit up in the bed and give her a death stare.

"Heero." She grasped, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Hn."

Relena looked to Duo, accounted for his state of undress. Undershirt, boxers and socks... it could have been worse.

She gulped. "You were sleeping together?"

"Yes." Was his simple response.

"Oh, you mean like you do with missions when there is only one bed." She asked hopefully.

"No." He responded.

"...oh..." She looked at Duo to confirm, but all she could see was smile on his face.

Heero slipped off the bed, adjusted himself and walked to the door to stand next to Duo.

"I well, I...uh Duo. Grandmama wants you to come to the dining room for breakfast." She flustered, seeing the semi erected bulge under Heero's boxer shorts. Her eyes filled with tears as she said, "I have to go." She turned and ran from the room.

Heero closed the door behind.

Duo himself was pretty stunned, but it didn't surprise him that Heero did that. He couldn't stand Relena. Maybe now she would get the hint and attach herself to someone else.

"Pretty good idea telling her that." Duo laughed, but was interrupted by Heero pulling his t shirt and attacking his lips with a deep kiss. Duo stood there stunned until the initial shock wore off. He fell into the kiss and began explore the Japanese man's mouth with his tongue. The kiss became more intense until Heero pulled away.

"I have been waiting to do that for a long time." He said with a deep breath. He walked past Duo into the bathroom and closed the door.

Duo stood there with eyes semi closed, whimpered a little when the contact had stopped. He then snapped out of it and turned to the bathroom door.

"Jesus, Heero! Do you know what a cock tease is?"

"Yes." Heero said behind the closed door. "He has a long brown braid and violet eyes."

"What?" Duo yelled banging his fist to the door. "You're the cock tease, not me." You don't kiss someone like that and walk away."

"You do, when said cock tease's family is waiting for him."

"Man you suck!" Duo stated leaning up against the door.

"Yes and maybe later."

"URG!" Duo cried out in frustration. "We will talk about this later!"

1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2-1

AN: Yes I know a little short and others have done the bit about "sleeping" together but it just works so well. And Yes, Heero went a little OC at the end, but considering he is no longer in a war and finally living like a "normal" person sexuality is a natural progression.


	6. Chapter 6: Back to You Ron

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam or any of the characters.

_AN: Thank you for the reviews. This chapter took a little longer due to me not saving properly and having to rewrite the entire first part again. Hope you like it. _

_Warnings: Language _

_Pairings: 1x2 and 2xH_

Chapter 6: Back to you Ron

Duo tried to take a quick shower but because of the actions of Heero, certain body parts didn't want to cooperate. Finally, when he was able to calm down he got dressed and found Heero outside his bedroom leaning against the wall."

"Ready?"

"I guess." Duo shrugged.

They started to walk down the hallway and Duo thought about his relationship with Heero. How did it seem to go from 0 to 88 mph in five seconds? After the Eve Wars the five pilots hardly saw each other. Heero went to play bodyguard to Relena and help her with some various projects. Trowa went back the Circus with Cathy. Quatre took control of his father's company and Wufei joined with Sally, Noin and Une to create what is now the Preventers. Duo ended up moving back to L2 with Hilde and opened up a Salvaging business. They had a bit a thing for a while, but as time went on, they realized it was a relationship of convenience. It was someone to be with, to come home to and someone to screw. It was a mutual break up and since remained friends. Duo is even a silent partner in the business. He signed over a majority of the company's holdings to Hilde to do with it as she pleases.

After the Mariemaia incident he meet up with Howard and the Sweepers to do odd jobs to keep him busy. Sometimes Quatre would invite him and the others to his home for special events and holidays. It was always nice to see everyone. It was about a year ago when Trowa stayed around more and longer and soon he and Quatre became an item.

It wasn't until Wufei sought him out with help on a case that required someone who know the ins and outs of L2. He joined Wufei and Heero, who was now a full time agent, and helped solve the case that involved sex, drugs and funny enough, rock and roll. After they completed the case, Wufei offered Duo a position with the Preventers as a contracted agent about eight months ago. He began taking more and more cases and soon two months later he was a full fledge Preventer paired up with Mr. Yuy himself. Though, considering Heero had a reputation when it came to partners. It didn't surprise Duo that he was paired with him. Not many agents lasted long if they were partnered with Heero, who stated he rather work alone then "baby sit." Heero liked his desk neat, his cases in order and no mistakes. Duo on the other hand, had a messy desk, cases sometimes fell out of order and when mistakes happen, you just have to roll with it.

At first Duo would find excuse after excuse to touch or mess with Heero. He would fling his arm around Heero's shoulders. Invade his space by sitting on his desk or the rare occasion, mess with his hair. One must be quick and prepared for a punch or in one case a tasing. The F-er actually tased him once. Needless to say, Heero hates when someone messes up his "intentionally" messy hair.

As he shifted through his thoughts in the last few weeks Heero has been more responsive to his touches. He wouldn't throw his arm off his shoulder as quickly. His death stares were less severe and he even started to develop a sense a humor. The stick up his ass was slowly descending. Case in point, when a rookie agent comes aboard we will mess with them. One of the best pranks is for them to ask Heero to sign an id-10t1 form before they could continue on with their training. Heero even went the step beyond and created a physical document. The smart ones usually figured it out the fairly quickly, those who didn't learned pretty fast what it was about and live with the ridicule for a while.

His thoughts were interrupted when they finally entered the dining room. Duo's stomach made a loud gurgle noise due to hunger when he smelled to food. At the head of the table sat Eliza reading something on her tablet. She glanced up at the vid screen broadcasting the news every now and again. To her right sat Philip, apparently nursing a hangover. He was hunched over, hand holding up his head while he drank something. A young white blonde woman with large breasts sat next to him and spoke to Quatre about the latest fashions from L4. Her high-pitched voice seemed to grate on Wufei's ears. Duo spotted Trowa at the buffet table adding various items to two plates.

"There you are." Eliza exclaimed. She got up from the table and came over to give Duo a hug. "I do hope you are okay?" She asked in a concerned motherly tone.

"Yeah, just a shock to the system."

"Well, come and eat. I am sure you are hungry."

As they talked Relena sulked by them, quickly passing Heero and avoided his eyes.

She sat down next to Trowa, who had the forethought to put a small plate of fruit in front of her.

Duo went to sit down next to Wufei. Heero placed his hand on the other boys shoulder, giving it a small squeeze before he sat down. Relena quickly gasped in surprise and put her head down as she picked at the fruit plate.

Wufei noticed the response. He looked to Heero and Duo, back at Relena, over to Quatre and Trowa who were smiling. Back to Relena and finally back to Heero and Duo. His eyes grew wide with the realization.

"Why am I always the last one to know?" He asked.

"You have to find yourself a partner with a space heart." Trowa replied. "Makes things…interesting." He said and smiled at Quatre. Quatre blushed at Trowa's comment.

"Well it took you two long enough." He huffed.

"Awwh Wufee, are you jealous?" Duo teased.

"Of you, Maxwell? Never."

"Heeey."

"Eeeeh! So you're him!" Squealed the top-heavy blonde. She thrusted her body and hand across Wufei's face into Duo's hand and shook heartily. Her chest ended up mere inches from Wufei's eyes and nose.

"Umm, I guess?" Duo replied.

"This is my daughter-in-law Barbara Ann." Eliza said as she place a plate of various breakfast items in front of him on the table.

"You can call me Babs." She said as happily.

"Okay Babs, nice to meet you. Can I have my hand back now before Wu-man has a nose bleed?"

"Oh sorry," she tuned to Wufei to apologize but ended up pushing her breasts farther into his face"

Duo chuckled.

"Please just sit back." Wufei pleaded.

A middle age woman came up to Eliza's side after putting down a briefcase next to Heero.

"Ms. Eliza, look it's on." She pointed to the vid screen and picked up a remote to make it louder.

On the broadcast showed a beautifully dressed newswoman from the Gala last night speaking into a microphone.

"Thanks Ron. Last night The Peace Gala in celebration of Peace and Prosperity between the planet and colonies hosted by the Foreign Administers office went off mostly without a hitch." She said.

She interviewed a few politicians, even Relena, early in the evening.

"This event is to honor everyone who worked hard to make peace happen. To those who gave their lives and to those who risked theirs during the war. We want to make it right between United Earth Sphere Alliance and the colonies. I am looking forward to a most perfect evening." Relena gushed to the reporter.

"A perfect evening, though, it was not." The reporter transitioned.

"Later, captured here by our own camera man Kenny, a fight broke out between Philip VanHarmon and a younger gentleman."

"Oooh." Philip groaned hiding his head farther.

The vid screen showed the action of the bar fight in the background of the reporter who was talking to a guest. He zoomed closer when he noticed the fight.

"Though we could not hear what the two were saying, we can deduce the two had some sort of altercation." The reporter said off camera.

"Ohh, Philly Willy! You took that punch to the eye like a champ!" Babs exclaimed.

Philip gave his wife a"wtf"2 look. This let Duo see the pretty shinner he gave his uncle.

"That was a really nice punch." Trowa commented.

"Thanks." Duo said proudly, but closed his mouth quickly when he saw his newly found grandmother give him a look.

"I had the opportunity to speak with a representative of the VanHarmon estate, Miss Mildred Hays." She said shoving a microphone underneath the assistant, who was the same person who turned on the news.

Dressed in black cocktail dress with a matching jacket she smiled at the reporter.

"Thank you Jackie. The Van Harmon's opened their home to allow this wonderful occasion to take place. Clearly, Mr. VanHarmon had a little to much fun, but no one was seriously hurt and everyone is good spirits. Especially, upon the most delight news that the long lost, once thought dead heir to the VanHarmon estate was found alive!"

"Why that is wonderful news!" Jackie replied. "If I recall correctly; the eldest son, Donovan VanHarmon, his wife and child were killed in a hotel bombing 15 years ago. Can you give the viewers anymore information on who he is and where he has been?" The reporter asked.

"No, not at this time. This has been such a shock to Ms. VanHarmon that we request the public respect the wishes of the family and allow them to reunite and get to know one another again. A formal press announcement will be made a later time." Mildred said.

"We at Channel NES4 congratulate the VanHarmons on this wonderful news and cannot wait to meet the newest and most eligible bachelor."

"Thank you Jackie." Mildred responded. The reporter turned back to the camera and said. "This is Jackie Canns for NES4 News. Back to you Ron."

Mildred muted the vid screen.

"Handled very well, Milley. Thank you." Eliza said.

"Heir? Eligible bachelor? What?" Duo questioned.

"Oh course darling. Philip is married to Barbara"

"Babs!" The blonde called out.

Eliza rolled her eyes hearing her daughter-in-law. "Unless you are married then you are one very eligible bachelor."

"Welcome to my world Duo." Quatre said.

"But you're not a bachelor. You have Trowa."

"Technically, I am." He shrugged.

"Don't let this bother you right now. Eat we can discuss later." Eliza sat back down at the head of the table. Milley opened her briefcase and handed Duo a tablet.

"What's this?" He asked swallowing a piece of waffle.

"Ms. Eliza had me compile a profile on the family and history for you. I only went back to three generation due to lack of time."

"Oh... thanks. Only three?" Duo said sarcastically.

Eliza, ignoring the fcomment added, "I also had Jonathan add personal photos and videos. He will install them on the tablet shortly. Many of them show what a bright child you were. I could see that even when you were three. You could spell 2 of your 4 names."

"2 of my 4 names?"

"Yes,2 of the 4. Donovan Owen Ulysses VanHarmon II is your full name."

"Huh, you're a second." Wufei commented, "What a coincidence."

"You used to spell your name the cutest way." She said dreamily. "One of the videos I gave you has you doing it."

"There are other coincidences as well." Jonathan replied.

"How so?" Heero asked.

"Donovan Senior was an engineer who worked on many mobile suits designs. However, he was also a supporter of the colonies and was working in conjunction with a few others to develop new cloaking system."

"A cloaking system." Duo choked on his orange juice he was drinking.

"Yes, that was why he was on L2. He was delivering schematics of a prototype."

"They should have never been there." Philip groaned.

"Oh Philly, we know you miss your big brother." Babs sympathized.

"No, you don't understand. Billie and Donny shouldn't have been there. But, she insisted on going with him instead of going ahead to her performance and meeting him there." Phillip said as he pounded the table with his fist.

"It's his fault that this happened. If he wasn't such an activist and vocal supporter of the colonies he would of never been a target. Creating a prototype system to help the enemy just put a bullseye on his back. It is HIS fault that she is dead." He yelled.

A pin drop could be heard in the room after the outburst from the older man.

"Philip, you know that isn't true." His mother quietly said.

"It is!" he yelled back.

"What happened to the investigation, If I may?" Wufei asked.

"They determined it to be an accident. Something with a gas leak and a oily rag some maintenance guy left behind."

"Would it be okay if the Preventers reopened the case?" He asked the woman.

"I would like to find out what really happened and how did Duo survive?" He said looking at braided boy.

"Yes, that has been plaguing me all night. What happened to you? How did you end up here? And as a former Gundam pilot no less?

"Look another coincidences, Donny boy was an avid supporter of the colonies too, just like his dead dad." Philip sneered.

A smacked echoed throughout the room after Philip's comment.

Eliza, blazing mad, pointed her finger at her only surviving son.

"You will not speak ill of your bother, do you hear? You are still drunk from last night. Go burn it off somewhere else." Eliza turned to Babs. "Barabra, please take him anywhere but here."

Babs nodded profusely. She might not the brightest light bulb but she knew when "ickiness" has hit the fan. She gathered her husband up, gave Duo a sad smile, mouthed "I'm sorry," and walked Philip out of the room.

To be continued…

Notes:

1\. id-10t spells idiot. If anyone tells you there is a ID-10t error, you are being insulted or played.

2\. WTF = What the Fuck

_AN: I will dive more into Heero and Duo relationship. I have to see how far I want to take it. The next chapter you will learn a little more about Duo's mother and how did he survive._

_Please review if you like this or have any suggestions. I like to hear what people think._

_I will note, I am finishing up this chapter when I am supposed to be in bed. 12:30am is way past my bedtime when you have to wake up at 5am for work. BUT, I wanted to finish it up and get it out. I hope you enjoy the story so far._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam or any of its characters.

AN:

Thank you for the reviews. I always love feedback it totally helps me fine tune a story.

Pairing: 1x2

Warning: adult Language and situations

Chapter 7

After Phillip and Babs left, the room settled down. Wufei and Heero spoke together about the cold case. Duo read through his family history on the tablet Milley had given him with Quatre and Trowa. However, he would save his parents for later when he was alone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a younger man hand Jonathan a manila envelope. Jonathan opened it up and pulled out a tablet and booted up. As he read, he frowned and glanced toward Duo. He immediately went over to Eliza, handed her the tablet. She began to read it. Her lips pursed as she scrolled though, finally she looked Duo's way and whispered something to Jonathan. He nodded and made his way over to Duo.

"Excuse me Sir, Ms. Eliza would like to speak to you privately."

Duo nodded and gave a smile to the other guys. "Save my place." He said as he stood.

Once Duo left Relena approached Heero and Wufei.

"Heero, can we talk?"

"No." he replied not even looking away from the tablet they had.

"Heero, please I really need to speak with you."

Heero ignored her and before she could ask again. Her phone started to ring.

"You might want to get that." Wufei said as he read what Heero had brought up on screen.

She huffed, pulled her cell phone from her pocket and punched the accept call button. "Hello. Oh hi Milliardo. Yes, thank you the interview was nice. "WHAT? That dress did not make me look fat!" She screamed and hung up on her brother. Wufei chuckled at Zech's comment.

"Uhg." Frustrated she threw her arms in the air and she stormed out.

Duo followed the older man to an office not far from where they were eating. In the room he found Eliza who stared out a window. Hands grasped behind her back.

"Thank you Jonathan." She said. "Thank you Duo for joining me, Let me start by apologizing for Phillip. He has some...issues when it comes to Donovan and Williamina's death."

"Clearly." Duo said as he leaned himself up against an armchair.

"Phillip takes after my late husband, pretty to look at but really not one for business." She said and turned around.

"I have been running this company for a long time. Your father he was brilliant, took after me. Always tinkering with something. One day, when he was 11, he wanted to see how his grandfather classic car work and took it apart. Daddy was not happy when we found him. He did manage to get it back together, eventually." She said. " I should tell you, I am very involved with our family and our companies. After Donovan, Williaminia and your death, I became blind to everything around me. Nothing else really mattered. I didn't pay much attention of the war." She picked up the tablet and handed it to Duo.

He looked at the contents and it turned out to be a dossier on him. No much since a lot of his records have been wiped clean but what was gathered was material from when he was captured the first time by OZ.

"I probably should have recognized you since they had your retrieval out of the Gundam running on the news all the time, but like I said, I was so wrapped up in my own world that I didn't." She said as she shook her head slightly.

I don't expect you just tell me everything that has happened from the last time I saw you. I am very curious, but I respect your privacy. I hope one day you can tell me. But, this..," She said as she pointed to the tablet. "This is something I want to know."

"And what is that?"

"When you were captured, were you…treated right?" She asked.

"You mean was the shit beaten at of me? He asked. She nodded yes.

"Yes."

"Anything else? She asked and waited to hear his answer.

"If you are asking if I was raped." He paused, "No. I was not."

Eliza breathed a sigh of relief.

"Didn't mean it wasn't tried." He said, "Broke the asshole's arm and kicked the guy in the nuts so hard I probably ruptured something."

Eliza sat down at the desk, hand on her cheek. "Oh my. I am so sorry this happened to you."

Duo sat down in the opposite chair. "I'm not." He replied.

Eliza looked up at Duo with confusion in her eyes.

"Someone close to me told me that God has a plan for us all. Mine had me end up as Gundam pilot, help save the Earth. Now I am working for an agency that hopefully I can make a difference." He said with a smile.

"How do you manage to stay so positive?"

"Ha, you are not the first person to ask." He said.

"You have so much of your mother's personality." She said. "She would light up a room the second she walked in. Always laughing, making jokes. Did you get a chance to see some of the pictures or videos?"

"Not yet." Duo said diverting his eyes.

"She was actually from L3. A Prima Ballerina before she had you. Your father fell in love with her on first sight." Eliza smiled at the memory. "We were visiting an old friend of mine whose daughter was performing in local production and that was the start of it."

"God might have a plan, but sometimes he plans suck ass." Duo said. Eliza nodded in agreement.

"I know you have a life and job but you are always welcome here to stay as long as you want. We also have various other homes that you can stay at."

"Thank you. I do feel a bit overwhelmed." He replied.

"Of course. Understandably, you take all the time you need." She said as she got up from the desk and gave Duo a quick hug.

Duo hugged back and left the office.

Outside the office Jonathan waited for Duo to emerge.

"Jonathan." Duo said,

"Sir?"

"Why is Phillip so hung up my Mother? And why does he keep insisting we weren't supposed to be on L2 at the time of the accident?

Jonathan signed. "He was in absolute love with Billie. It didn't matter that she was married to your father or that they had you. He had told her before the trip to travel with him to L4 and Donovan would meet up with them." He said.

"Did Phillip have anything to do with what happened?"

"No. We did a thorough investigation." He stated. "If she didn't go to L2, she would be alive. He blames Donovan for becoming a target because of his ideals."

Duo thought for a moment. "Okay. Please give all the files you have to Heero and Wufei. They will want it."

"Very well, sir."

"Thanks Jon." Duo said with a wave.

For over an hour Duo wandered the grounds. He would come across a few other guests who were staying at the estate for the weekend but mostly he kept to himself. By the time he got back to the dining room, breakfast was well over and his four friends plus Jonathan had multiple laptops up with all sorts of information posted on them. They were watching one screen when he came up behind them. Heero was booted up something on the video player.

"What is this?" Duo asked.

"Surveillance video from the hotel." Heero said.

Duo watched the video play. The color was poor and the footage a bit grainy. The angle of the camera showed the Front Desk and a bit of the lobby. The entrance doors were just outside the shot. This was a nicer hotel, not one of those seedy places. A few people where in the shot. A person behind the front desk was checking someone in or out. An older couple sitting on the couch and a younger couple with a toddler talked to man with a hat. The toddler sat on the floor playing with some sort of toy. The woman said something to the boy as he nodded. He began to crawl around and play. The child noticed something off camera and walked away from the woman's side. The woman noticed the boy was missing and frantically started to look for the child. She cried out, most likely his name, when the camera shook. A blinding light engulfed the screen and then it went black.

The room was quiet when the video finished. Duo, stood and stared at the screen. His eyes glistened with tears that he did not realized he shed. Quatre placed his hand on Duo's shoulder and ask, "Are you okay?"

With the back of his hand, Duo wiped his face dry, "yeah Quat, I'm fine."

"It's okay to be upset."

"I know." Taking a second to compose himself, "Are there any other angles?" Duo asked.

Yes, one from the ATM machine across the street. It's hard to make out, but I think it gives up more answers." Wufei commented bringing up the other video.

He began to fast forward until 5 minutes before the explosion rocked the hotel. It was a fairly busy street with lots of traffic. A minute before the explosion, an older lady with two fluffy light colored dogs exited the building through a revolving door. Not far after was a child. Duo at age three, using the momentum of the spinning door followed a pair of dogs out of the hotel. He was halfway down the street when the camera shook and went black.

"Does any of this jog your memory?" Wufei asked.

Duo shook his head, "No, the earliest thing I remember is just being cold and hungry. Later it was being with other kids and eating something hot." He turned away from the others. "Well, at least we know how I survived the explosion. A couple of f-ing dogs saved my life." He said disgusted.

Heero walked up to Duo and grabbed his hand. "Let's get out of the house and get some air." Duo agreed and the pair left the room.

They walked in silence for a bit as they wandered through an open air hallway, filled with greenery and fountains that lead to the gardens of the estate.

Heero finally asked, "Are you okay?"

"It's odd, yeah I am fine. Thing doesn't change what I did and who I am now. I have already accepted what happened to me as a kid, so I am not sorry." Duo said.

"I am not sorry for you either." Heero said surprising Duo, "Because I would have never met you if you didn't end up a Gudam pilot and then of course you wouldn't have shot me when we first met."

"You will never let that go, will you?" Duo asked. Heero stopped Duo from walking and looked him in the eyes. "I will gladly relive that moment again and again in order to be with you now." Heero said.

Duo could not hold back anymore. He grabbed Heero's head and brought his lips to his. He pressed against the Japanese man and passion roared through his body. Heero took the cue and overpowered Duo and spun him around. He pushed his back against the wall and grabbed his wrist. He slammed it above his head, and trailed kisses down Duo's jawline to the base of his neck. His other hand found its way down Duo's chest and brushed against his crotch.

Duo moaned with pleasure the more Heero sucked his neck. "Heero, if you don't slow down I'm going to finish without you."

Breathless, Heero looked up into Duo's eyes. "Then perhaps we go back to the bedroom."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Duo exclaimed and grabbed Heero's hand and took off towards his room. If you could capture happiness in pure excitement in one greeting card it would be that very moment. The two ran down the hall, taking the corner quickly and coming to a sudden short stop. Outside the door to Duo's room stood Relena. Her arms were crossed over her chest and determination riddled her face.

"Shit, are you kidding me?" Duo yelled. "What do you want now CUZ?"

I need to talk to Heero." She answered.

"Heero is busy." He said and stepped closer to Heero. "Go away." The both said in unison.

"No, I need to talk to you now or I will start screaming. If anything it will delay whatever you are doing."

If looks could kill, the one he gave Relena would have exploded her head.

"Fine, what do you want?" The wing pilot asked.

"Can we do this privately?" She asked looking at Duo

"No, you can say what you want in front of Duo."

"Can we at least go inside the room so others cannot hear?"

"Fine." He replied. He unlocked Duo's door and walked inside, not waiting for her to enter first.

Relena rushed in and flung herself into Heero's chest.

"Heero I don't understand what happened to us? We were doing so well together. I was the perfect girlfriend. What does he have that I don't?" She whined.

"I can think of something." Duo snickered.

"Duo." Heero warned.

"What? I'm just saying what is true, and wow, cuz… you are delusional." Duo commented.

Angrily she spit the words out, "I am not!" Turning back to Heero, her large blue eyes pleaded with him. "We were so happy a few months ago when we made love."

"Whoa, hold up. Made love?" Duo interrupted. "Did I hear that right?"

"Of course," She pushed herself closer to Heero "We are lovers. What do you think I meant by girlfriend?" she sneered.

"I thought you were nutso."

Relena turned back to Duo and she again pleaded with Heero. "I gave you space you wanted, what you needed. Why did you stop coming to me? I did anything you wanted."

Heero gently grabbed Relena shoulders and pushed her away from him and held her at arm's length.

She wined. "Ever since you started working for Preventers you became distant. Working longer hours, and then HE came along and now you are sleeping with him? What happened?" She questioned.

Heero looked at Relena with pity. "You were a body and nothing more." His words slapped her back. "You were so wrapped up in your world that you never noticed I made no promises."

"Notice what?" she asked

"That I was just there. You were convenient. You threw yourself at me, I might not be able to function in this emotional world like a normal person, but my body still has needs. You filled it for the time. "

"I can still fill it. I can make you a normal person." She pleaded.

"No, you can't" He said, "You asked what Duo has that you don't." He brought his blue eyes up to meet Duo's violet ones. "Duo makes me feel human. He makes me want to live another day. You and I, we were just living a lie." His turned back to Relena, his face now sad. "I do apologize for not understanding your needs and desire. I did tell you stop calling me. I thought that was enough of a hint for you to understand I did not want a relationship."

Relena face grew hot with embarrassment. "I thought that maybe you got a little scared it was moving so fast and just wanted time."

"You never thought to ask. You live in a dream world."

Relena straighten herself up and became angry. She slapped Heero in the face as hard as she could."

"You are an asshole Heero Yuy." She turned, forcefully opened the door. She threw her head over her shoulder. "I will not be needing your bodyguard services anymore." With that she walked out and slammed the door closed.

"Looks like your schedule has become wide open." Duo laughed trying to break the tension.

"Duo." Heero said and gathered the braided hair boy into his arms.

"Heero." Duo responded. "Did you mean that... that I make you feel human?"

"You make me feel alive." He said as he gently kissed Duo.

Duo returned the kiss. They moved towards the bed, and fell on top of the covers.

"Duo." Heero said in low monotone voice. "You are mine." He kissed him fiercely, held him against the bed. He pulled a part slightly and he looked at Duo. "And I am yours."

"Damn right!" Duo said and flipped Heero over. He pinned him to the bed. "And don't you forget it." He said with a smile before devouring Heero's lips again.

The End

AN: Hi All! I hope you like my story. There will be an epilogue which will explain a few things I glazed over in this story. They just didn't seem to fit within the body of the text without dragging it out. I also could have taken then story in a few directions. I could have made Philip the villain but was just too predictable. I could have also went it a lot more details at the end but I didn't want to make this story to XXX. Those of you reading can use your imagination in what transpires at the end.

See you soon in the epilogue !


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue: Once Lost, But Now is Found

It has been two weeks since Duo's discovery about his past. After a tearful goodbye by Eliza, Duo left the VanHarmon Estate to be in his own condo while he dealt with the outcome. He was on a leave of absence from the Preventers since an "Inside source" confirmed who he was to the media. He couldn't be a hundred percent correct without hacking hours of phone records and recordings, but he would give dollars to donuts that it was Relena who tipped them off. She was still a tad miffed about what Heero said to her and then there was the fact Duo would call her CUZ every chance he got. She started to develop a tick everything he did it. No It was more fun messing with her. Now, because of the paparazzi his job have been compromised. He would need to wait to things cooled down before going back to work.

He had time to contemplate his new found "Quatra Rich" life and started to go through the videos and photos his grandmother had given him. At first he only watched them alone. He didn't want Heero or anyone else around when he viewed them. Last night was the first time he allowed Heero to watch with him as they laid in bed together. It was a simple video of his mother feeding him some kind of green goop that every baby seems to like. You couldn't see his mother, but only her hand. She was taking the video with a handheld device.

He was flipped through the channels of the TV when Heero walked into the living room.

"Hey, Heero. No one followed you right?"

Heero gave Duo a look basically saying,"Who am I again?"

"Okay sorry, just making sure." He said getting up and stretching. Heero ogled Duo's torso for a brief second before putting down his briefcase.

"What's this?" He asked Duo pointing to a paused video on a laptop.

"That, that is my name." Duo said going over to the laptop and pushing play.

Heero looked at Duo with confusion.

"Just watch." Duo responded.

The video started to pay and a toddler version of Duo sat on his father's lap behind a table, probably no more than two years old. Paper was in front of them and his father was printing his name.

"Can you spell your name?" His father asked his son.

Baby Duo smiled big and pointed to the letter "D "and then the letter "O."

"Do, do, do. D. O. D.O. D.O" The toddler proudly sang.

"At least he's got the first two letters." A woman's voice behind the camera laughed.

"Do O, Do O, Do O!" he yelled.

The camera shook for a second, being placed down. She had forgotten to stop the video so the screen was on it's side. A woman came into the picture and knelt down next to boy. "You are my little Do O, aren't you?"

"Yea."

"Mommy loves Do O. Do you love mommy?" she asked hugging him.

"Do O wuvs Mommy!"

"Mommy always will love her Do O." She said giving him a big kiss on his cheek making him laugh."

"Ah mommy." he smiled back and gave a big kiss back to his mother.

Video ended when his father got up from the table and picked up the recorder turning it off.

"That is sickening sweet." Heero said.

"Yeah, it is." Duo said, "but it makes me smile." Duo said throwing his arm over Heero's shoulder.

"Duo wuvs his widdle Hee-chan" He said placing a sloppy kiss on Heero's cheek.

"If you want to keep your teeth you won't do that again." Heero said, smiling a little, as he wiped his face.

Duo bounced over to couch, flopped down and let his leg hang over the arm.

"Any news, I am going stir crazy."

"On the bombing? No, nothing yet." He said, "On your job, yes. You got a case."

"I do!" Duo sat up. "But I thought Une didn't want me in the public eye working?"

"This case is perfect for you and your new status." He said as he handed Duo a dossier.

Duo opened it up and scanned the document. He looked up at Heero and smiled.

"Oh this will be fun."

To be continued - See you in Part Two: Once Blind, Now I See

AN: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! Yes, some of you caught on that this was going to be a two part series. I know the first story seem to end rather quickly. I didn't want to bring more into the first part after I started to write chapter 6 and decided to continue the story into a second part.

I probably did more Relena bashing then I intended, but the story just happened that way. Originally, I didn't have Heero and Relena together, but after reviewing parts of the series it would make sense and it helps add a love triangle of sorts. And in truth, she is sort of based off a girl I knew in how she behaves towards men. Sad I know.

Toddler Duo, might seem super cheesy, but I am basing him off my own daughter who is now three. Those who have kids probably understand and those who don't yet... wait and you will see.

Keep and eye out for the next part of series, Once Blind, Now I see.

I am going to explore Duo's new status in the world of the rich and his new celebrity status. I will bring in his relationship with Heero, who is still struggling with breaking free of being the perfect soldier and letting emotions come back into his life. Will their relationship be all lust or will it turn into love? I guess you will have to wait and see.

I might break off and finally rework my "A Healing Touch" Gundam story focused on Duo that I started forever ago. I need to fix some plot points and holes. Somethings are just not working, which is why I became blocked. So if you haven't read it, don't, not until I fix it. :) Guess we will see what muse helps me first. Later everyone!


End file.
